


Burnt

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie went hand in hand with sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Sunshine' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)

Sookie went hand in hand with sunshine. She smelled like it. She tasted like it. If she smiled brightly enough, he suspected she’d start to look like it with that too yellow hair and that light in her eyes. It was as though she’d been designed to be a torture device, the one thing he’d never truly be able to have, no matter how much money or power he had. He could buy blonde girls or girls that would smile on cue but he couldn’t buy _her_ no more than he could buy sunlight, she made sure he knew that.

Maybe that was for the best, for every single vampire could still be burned by the sun.


End file.
